The Last Night
by firebreather007
Summary: Kagome goes to the feudal era and says goodbye. Inuyasha knows something is up and follows her.What happenes shocks him and he decided Kagome will never leave him. It is the last night she will be gone.one shot song fic. Last Night by Skillet. no flames


**The Last Night**

**Ok...I am bored, It is 2:00 am, I had sugar and I have internet access, and I am depressed so bare with me. Oh and I am watching "Disturbia" which is am AWSOME MOVIE!!!!!**

**ohhhh... **this is song this is the story

**anyways... I own nothing nor do i own the song "the last night" Skillet an awsome band does. So if you can go to and listen to that song while you read this...It gives it a better effect and sets the mood for the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome Higurashi looked at the well house one last time. She left the note for her mom on the lip of the well. "Goodbye Souta, Grandpa, Mom."

She jumped through the well. The familiar bluish purple light hit her as she traveled down. She didn't bring a bag. She wouldn't need it.

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

Kagome ran to the village. Even though she was to die she didn't want everyone to go looking for her.

Nearing the hut she quickened her pace wanting to get this over with. The pain to go and everyone to forget her.

She saw Sango and Miroku next to a fire outside. She knew Inuyasha was in a tree watching camp and Shippo was probably asleep with Kilala. She walked up to camp.

"Hello. I need to talk to you guys about something."

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

Everyone instantly listened. Inuyasha came down. "Feh... You finally got here, wench."

"Inuyasha, I am really not in the mood.."

Inuyasha sensed something was wrong and surprisingly shut up. "I just came to say goodbye. I cant help you with the jewel shard hunt." She turned to leave.

Inuyasha jumped up. "YOU CANT LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO HELP. YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SENSE THEM." Kagome wanted to sit him, wanted to see him pay for his thoughts of her but she wanted him to have a good or semi-good last impression of her. She just sighed which puzzled everyone. Even Inuyasha had expected her to blow up like she always did.

But I know it's a lie

"I have to go goodbye." Kagome turned and ran through the forest. She ran to where ever the Kami's take her.

Inuyasha stared after her for a few seconds. Then he got up.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere youwant me to be

The last night you'll spend alone 

I'll wrap you my arms and I wont let go

I'm everything you want me to be

"Hey guys something isn't right. I'm gonna go check it out."

Miroku nodded. "I sensed Lady Kagome has something weighing heavily on her heart."

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

He ran until he reached a cliff. There on the edge stood Kagome.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

_' What is she doing?'_ She stepped up to the ledge.

Finally the pain was going to end. All the suffering and pressure was going to go. She raised her arms and lifted her head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. _' No she cant really...'_

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

She jumped. Inuyasha ran to the ledge and grabbed her by the sleeve. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her tear streaked face. "Let me go Inuyasha."

"What is wrong with you." He pulled her up. She kicked and puched him ."Let me go. Let me fall." Inuyasha ignored her and pinned her arms.He hugged her and she finally calmed. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Pulling Kagome away he grabbed her sleeve. Pulling up the jacket he almost gasped at what he saw.

The last night away from me

On Kagome's arms and around her wrist were wounds. Deep and faint covered her arms. The scabs were fresh so it just happened a coule of hours ago and it was obviously self inflicted. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Why?" was all he had to say.

Kagome's eyes teared up. She struggled to get back up but Inuyasha held fast. She finaly calmed down. Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Shhhh. Tell me whats wrong. sshhhh." Kagome sighed.

She looked at him. "Everything is wrong. I'm tired of all the pain. Kikyo wants me dead as does Naraku and maybe Sesshoumaru. I am looking for a jewel while trying to not fail schooland manage to keep a secret. I just cant do it. You dont love me and I am thinking of making Kikyo happy as well as you by giving her her soul back." Inuyasha just stared at her. _' She thinks I dont love her. Doesn't she know how much she is needed?'_ Kagome sobbed. "I just cant do it." Inuyasha hugged her to his chest. "Especially after what Hojo did." Inuyasha stopped at this.

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha was afraid of what she would say but he had to hear.

Kagome sobbed. "H-h--he r-r-r-raped me!" Inuyasha stilled. _' How dare that human touch Kagome.'_

"Why" was all he managed to choke out.

"I dont know. One day he was nice then one day he followed me home when no one was home. He raped me. That wasn't the end of it. At school he would harrass me and tell people we were going out. I started to cut myself, I got sick and started to not eat. NO ONE NOTICED Me get skinnier."

Inuyasha HAD noticed but thought it was the extended time she now spent here and so she walked more. "Anyway the end came when he came to my house tonight while everyone was out. He crawled through my window and attacked me. He slapped me and called me names. Then when I couldn't move he raped me again." inuyasha looked down and noticed bruises starting to form on her legs and arms.

He mentally cursed himself for not noticing. "When he left I got changed and wrote a note saying goodbye." She got up and walked to the ledge.

"I have nothing to live for. Goodbye Inuyasha." She turned. Inuyasha ran to her.

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

He grabbed her hand. She turned around. "Kagome. I do love you and so does everyone else in our group. Dont kill yourself over a stupid male from your time. Kagome stay here with me. Let this be your last night away from me. Dont die. If not for them then for me. " Kagome stared at him. _ 'He loves me.'_ She stepped away from the edge and into his arms.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

Kagome held on to him like a life line. "I never want to be alone again...I'm gonna stay here ...with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay how did you like it? remember it is 2 am and I am depressed. Please review. Good song.**

**I wrote this 1 shot because I wated to . I have been thinking about stuff like that and wanted to type. But on a different note...suicide is serious. If someone you know has some problems then watch them. They might try to hurt themselves. Get them help if you know something is wrong. Now not everyone will recognize depression or signs of a suicidal person. Some hide it very well but still try to help anyone who needs help.**

**As for Hojo. I have a problem with him. He is way to nice. Either he is gay or a psychopath. No one gets stoodup by 1 person and not snap. I always picture him as the kid in the back of class who is quiet and finally comes to school with a gun and kills everyone.**

**Remeber------------Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES. I hate those.**

**FIRE BREATHER: Good bye.**


End file.
